Sawada Vito
by candygood1
Summary: Vito was the youngest son of Timoteo and the Vongola's personal tattoo artist/spy master. He was fairly happy with his life until he was raped by his adoptive brother Xanxus. After that incident Timoteo sent Vito to live with the Sawada family in Namimori where he now owns and works in tattoo parlor/motel as a tattoo artist/prostitute. DinoxMale!OCxXanxus YAOI! MATURE!2 YEAR HIATUS
1. Prologue Family

**Prologue**

 **A/N: This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.**

 **Family**

Vito was weak and he knew it. It was one of the many reasons he was never listed on his father's list of candidates and chose to instead become the Vongola's personal tattoo artist/spy master. As a mist and weak cloud Vito was known in the shadows of his older brother Xanxus who was the head candidate and head of the assassination squad Varia.

Vito didn't mind though. He preferred being unnoticed and left alone in peace than being worship or feared for his god like strength. For him he'd much rather be torturing his family members with a tattoo gun in his private parlor ot sometimes changing his sex in order to seduce a dirty old man in wig than be the boss of the strongest mafia family. In his opinion it was a pain and far too boring. Why sit at a desk to send people off to their deaths and be buried in mountains of paperwork when he could be torturing some poor soul in his personal parlor all in the name of art or manipulating a woman/man to do as he pleased with a simple illustration. It was hard for Vito to understand the minds of other humans beside himself but as always he would ignore all and live his own life in peace...that is until his older brother decided it was a good idea to drag him off to Varia for missions when it's not even his OFFICIAL work place. While Vito l...l...loved his older brother dearly even the blood relationship wouldn't help Xanxus when Vito saw exactly what mission Xanxus had for him.

"So let me get this straight. I was dragged out my gorgeous tattoo parlor while making that dear bella cry for her life just so you could tell me that you want me to go sell off my virginity to this fucker whose bloody reputation is based on him not being able to keep his dick in his trousers..." Vito growled venomously as he glared at the Varia boss in front of him. "I'm fucking 10 and even padre only allows me on seductive missions not full on sex missions! Get that through your bloody skull before you have the nerve to drag me away from work and all the way out here for something as trival as this!"

Vito was about to leave when a glass hit him on the left side of his head and broke from the impact. Luckily there was no blood but enraged Vito was about confront Xanxus once more when he was suddenly slammed onto the wall behind him and a pair of hot lips were crashed against his. Vito tried to struggle away from Xanxus's grasp but strong arms pinned him down and slowly his mind began to grow fuzzy and his legs weaken as the kiss deepened.

"Xan...xus?" Vito panted trying to not collapse onto the floor as the older male pulled away. He thought that was the end of it but then Xanxus suddenly started to violently rip open his shirt and a tanned hand undid his belt and felt for the younger's member. Xanxus's rough fingers began to stroke Vito's member and as he quickened his pace Vito could only moan in Xanxus's embrace. It was almost pleasurable until the brunette felt something enter him. When he realised what it was it was too late for Vito to stop him. "No! Argh...s...top X...anxus...please...st..op..."

Xanxus ignored all of Vito's protests and continued to stretch his fingers around the brunette's insides until he could get all five fingers into him. When he did he threw off Vito's remaining clothes completely, leaving the brunette bare before he undid his belt. That was when Vito finally started to struggle once more and Xanxus who's been silent during the whole ordeal growled out at him. "I'm not fucking stopping here trash. It's my turn to feel good so shut your fucking mouth and let me fuck you."

Vito froze under Xanxus's words and using that opportunity Xanxus rammed into Vito harshly causing the brunette to moan in pain.

"Hah...ah...Xanxas...it hurts..." He moaned but once again Xanxus ignored him and crashed their lips together before starting to speed up. With every thrust Vito felt a new sense of pain until it turned into pure pleasure. Vito had reached his peek long ago as Xanxus had first fisted his hands inside him and when the older male released himself Vito could hold it no more and felt the familiar feeling running out of him. This time for sure Vito thought it was the end but again it wasn't. Xanxus grabbed a fistful of Vito's long hazel locks and pulled on it painfully. "We're not done yet trash so don't you fucking dare pass out on me!"

If Vito had tears he would cry but he didn't and succumbed to Xanxus's desires. Vito could barely remember what happened afterwards but by the time the older male had finished Vito had barely enough consciousness to recognize that he was laying over soft feather mattresses. Xanxus had left as soon as he's done with Vito and the poor brunette didn't even have the strength to escape. It would be hours later that Timoteo and the rest of his guardians burst into find him in his pitiful state.

The last thing Vito remembered before embracing the darkness was Timoteo's hot tears falling onto him as the old man held him close to his chest while repeating how sorry he was.

When Vito opened his eyes he was in a hospital room with his grim looking father's wrinkled hands clasping tightly onto his scarred ones.

"How are you feeling Vito?...Do you want me to call the doctor?" Timoteo's soft voice said soothing Vito's nerves slightly.

Weakly Vito shook his head. "What happened to Xanxus padre? Did...did I really..." Vito's voice trembled towards the end and from the look Timoteo gave him what had happened wasn't a dream. "Padre...could you help me up?"

Gently Timoteo helped Vito sit up on the bed and slowly began explaining the events that had occurred at headquarters. Vito felt like vomiting as he heard the truth and Timoteo noticing his son's distress quickly called the nurses who put him under.

After that Vito never dared step foot near the Varia HQ or the Vongola HQ. In fact as soon as he was discharged Timoteo had contacted Iemitsu. The Japanese man would give the boy a small look of pity before introducing himself with a wide smile.

"I'm Sawada Iemitsu the head of CEF. Boss contacted me and said you might like a change of scenery so go decided it were best if you were to fly to Namimori and stay there for a few years with my family."

Vito said nothing but nodded in understanding. Later that day he would board an airplane with Iemitsu to Japan where a young brunette haired mother and her 5 year old son were waiting to greet them.

Iemitsu was quick to go over to them to pick them both up and twirl them around in his arms. Vito let a small smile grace his lips as he saw the happy family reunite.

"Vito this is my wife Nana and son Tsunayoshi. Nana, Tsuna this is Vito the kid whose going to stay with us."

Still smiling Vito gave a small bow to Nana. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sawada-san. Please take care of me during the duration of my stay here in Japan."

"Oh aren't you polite. You can just call me Nana or even Mama if you like. It'll be like having another son in the family." Nana exclaimed happily pulling the 10 year old boy into a warm hug. She then pushed Tsuna towards Vito to introduce himself. "Tsu-kun this is Vito. He'll be like your big brother from now on."

Shyly Tsuna looked up at Vito. "Sss..sawada Ttttt...tsunayoshi desu."

Vito chuckled slightly at Tsuna's introduction but then crouched down the the toddler's height to ruffle his wild brunette locks. "Ah it's nice to meet you Tsuna-kun. I'm Vito but you can call me Bito-nii."

Turning bright beetroot Tsuna hurried back behind his mother's skirt which caused all three of the others to chuckle in amusement.

I could get used to this was the last thing Vito thought before following the Sawada family to their home in Namimori where Vito would stay for years as Sawada Bito, the polite eldest son of Sawada Nana and Iemitsu and gentle older brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	2. Chapter One Enter Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Chapter One**

 **Enter Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Ti mangierei. (I want to eat you up.)

A normal day in the Sawada household Vito had just finished making two batches of fluffy pancakes and two platefuls of eggs and bacon when Sawada Nana came into the kitchen.

"Good morning maman I made pancakes with eggs and bacon for breakfast today." Vito said smiling at her sleepy form as he placed a portion of breakfast in front of her.

"Ah they look delicious Bito-kun. I'll go wake Tsuna up. He loves the pancakes you make and I'm sure they'll taste even better when eaten together." Nana said smiling back at her adoptive son.

An apologetic smile on his face Vito scratches his head sheepishly. "Gomen maman. I need to go to work early today because of a project at work. It's a big thing so I might not be home until late tonight."

Nana pouted at this but being the woman she was she gave the 18 year old a quick peck on the cheek and waved him goodbye. "Have a good day at work Bito-kun."

"Ah byebye maman. Tell Tsu-kun to tell Kyoya-kun I said hi~"

As soon as the Sawada home was out of sight Vito's smile dropped and he walked into a small alleyway before clouding himself in illusions. His once loose light hazel ponytail was now a short punk black and his delicate features were pierced by all sorts of earrings and piercings. His white buttoned up shirt was also replaced by a loose fitting black v neck shirt while his tight blue jeans and red converses were transformed into dark trousers and a pair of heavy leather boots. The only things that didn't change were his eyes that were so thin they were like mere slits in the skin. This was Vito's work appearance and everyday Vito would do this before going into his Tattoo parlor/motel.

Belladonna was the name of the tattoo parlor Vito set up in a motel he had brought. It was a known fact in the underground that while it really was a motel with a tattoo parlor as service it was also a cover for the underground business Vito ran.

For instance if a man comes up to one of the tattoo artists or motel maids and shows them an old Italian coin with each face of the coin with a large X marking it they would be led towards the basement where about twenty prostitutes were relaxing and waiting for the new customer. The customer would pay before picking a worker of his choice and taking them upstairs for a little fun. Vito was also one of the workers there and let his illustrations drop when the customer began to eye the others. This was both for the money and information. They were both valuable assets in which Vito sent to Timoteo directly once every four months for money and no less than an hour after for information. Vito worked as the main tattooist at the Belladonna and sometimes prostitute for high class customers. In the 3 years since he opened the motel the only times Vito had spread his legs were for big shot bosses or blood crazy assassins. He'd come across a rarity for his first customer who was Dino of the Chiavarone family. The clumsy blonde had come to the newly established motel when he was 19 to lose his virginity because his tutor wouldn't stop teasing him. 15 year old Vito found this amusing and took it on himself to pleasure him. The 19 year old mafia boss had freaked out when he realized he's fucked Vongola Nono's youngest son and once more when it the occurred to him he had just did it with an UNDERAGE MAN. Pitying him slightly Vito did a little service of a free tattoo job which was again amusing at the reaction of the blonde's face twisting in fear and pain. Needless to say Vito wondered why the blonde mafia boss even bothered coming back. Yes, Dino became a regular to the motel's pleasures and would always chose Vito as his partner for the night.

Today was one of Dino's monthly trips and Vito found the blonde waiting for him on the bed of their usual room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose trousers and greeted Vito with a small kiss before leading him inside and locking the door behind them.

"I'll never get used to your work look." was the first thing Dino said as he pulled Vito down on the bed. The brunette's illustration soon faded as he was pinned down and soon Dino's slender hands began to gently unbutton his shirt. With each button Dino left a trail of kisses and the slow process was something Vito never got used to. When his shirt was half undone Vito got fed up and flipped their positions with him on top of the dumbfound blonde. His loose shirt hanging off his shoulders Vito leaned over Dino to his ear and seductively whispered into his ear, "Why don't I teach you a little something you might like."

Dino's face turned into a shocking red but Vito took no notice and unbuckled the blonde's belt. His huge erection was soon in full view and Vito like always began to stroke it with his hands. Usually that would be it but this time Vito used his tongue to lick suck at the blonde's member. His hands focused on the more lower part Vito took the whole of Dino's erection into his mouth and sucked on it as if it were a stick of candy. Dino groaned in pleasure and to his dismay soon became unable to hold back. Warm sticky fluids filled Vito's mouth as he Dino released but as if it were nothing he simply swallowed it and then started to take off his remaining clothes.

Dino watched with hot breath as the brunette before him pressed his bare body on his new erection. He didn't even flinch as Vito pressed his left hand to his lips and ordered for him to 'suck'. Dino was all but happy to do so and coated ever inch of the brunette's hand before it was pulled away. He watched listlessly as Vito spread his own legs and thrust the saliva coated fingers inside of himself.

The lustful expressions and heavy moans Vito emitted were enough for Dino to try and regain dominance but Vito pushed him back and slipped his hot tongue into Dino's mouth as a distraction. It parshly worked until he saw Dino's hand grab a nearby lube bottle. The blonde made quick work of squirting a good squeeze of it on his hands before thrusting his finger's into Vito. Vito's own fingers were taken out by Dino and the blonde shamelessly used both his hands to stretch the brunette's entrance. During that time both of them were fighting for dominance and in the end as Dino took his fingers out of Vito, the brunette swiftly pinned his partner down and slammed down onto his erection and won the battle. A shrill shiver of pain went through Vito's spine but unaffected Vito was quick to ignore it and begin to ram himself into the blonde's huge erection.

"Argh...it feels...so good..." He panted quickening his pace.

Dino lay growling underneath Vito. What the brunette was doing to him felt too good but like always Dino never liked having being dominated. He pulled Vito's head down so that their lips would once again lock. Vito's hips stopped moving for a second as they kissed and using that chance Dino flipped them back over and gave a sly smirk to Vito as he caressed the brunette's soft skin under his rough fingers. In his husky Italian accent Dino said, "Ti mangierei" before taking the brunette's lips once more. In the mist of their kiss Dino slammed himself into the brunette's wide entrance and starting to thrust rapidly. Vito felt nothing but pleasure as Dino's rapid thrusts grew faster and rougher and when he couldn't hold on any longer he released himself causing his insides to squeeze tightly onto Dino's member. Even during Vito's release Dino didn't stop thrusting and Vito soon lost himself to the lust and pleasure. "Argh..ah..Di..no...so fast...and...rough...so...good..."

"I'm close Vito...damn why is it always this good..." Dino panted. With every thrust Dino grew closer to his peak and when Vito gave his second release Dino released his first as well. The thick warm fluid shot into Vito and trickled down his thighs as Dino pulled out of him. Vito stared over his shoulders and at Dino's sweaty face with his misty grey eyes still burning with lust. It wasn't hard for him to see the lust clouding Dino's eyes as well and with another deep kiss Dino once again began to thrust into Vito.

By the time the two of them were satisfied they were both too exhausted to do anything but sleep and lay in each others arms. It was past 9 in the evening when they woke to clean themselves. Dino was first and only took 20 minutes to be washed and fully clothed.

"Do you want me to help?" He offered to the limping brunette who was quick to deny him. The amount of fluids inside of him startled Vito but nonetheless he cleaned himself thoroughly before reappearing. Vito was surprised to see Dino still there and frowned as the blonde gave him a chaste kiss and a thick envelope of money. "See you next month Vito."

"Hm have a safe trip."

"Always do."

With that the two separated and Vito headed home. Sore and limping Nana took one look at him walking through the door and panicked. "Oh my are you alright Bito-kun? Did you get hurt at work? Does anything hurt?"

"It's nothing maman. I just sprained my back a bit. It'll be fine in a few days."

Nana didn't look convinced but let the subject drop.

"Ah right Bito-kun I hired a tutor for Tsu-kun today."

"Hmm so Tsu-kun's grades went down again then." Vito said smiling amusedly.

"Yep I had to find his test sheets by myself! Ah but Reborn-kun is really sweet and Tsu-kun seems to get along with his." Nana mused.

Vito almost let a snort escape his lips but managed to hold it back. "Well I better go to bed now maman. Good night."

"Sweet dreams Bito-kun."

As Nana disappeared into her room Vito made his way up towards his own room and unsurprisingly found a baby sitting in the middle of his bed.

"Ciao Rinato or maybe I should start referring to you as reborn." He smirked.

Reborn smirked back at Vito's comment. "I should say the same to you Vito or should I say Sawada Bito-kun."

"Hah I see you haven't changed a bit. You've probably already begun to torture the poor bambino haven't you." Vito teased.

"Of course he's even more dame than Dino was. Speaking of the idiot I heard he's been sleeping with a certain tattoo artist." Reborn said eyes gleaming at Vito's limping figure but unfazed Vito simply laughed.

"You heard correct. Though I have admit it was shocking at first when he told me the tutor who was teasing him was you Reborn. Who would have thought an innocent child like him had a teacher as horny as you."

"Heh you really want to know?"

The conversation between the two began to spiral between Dino's innocence and Tsuna's future until finally Vito decided to call it a day and bed the sun arcobaleno goodnight.

 _Things are going to get interesting soon_


	3. Chapter Two Idiot Bucking Bronco

**Chapter Two**

 **Idiot Bucking Bronco**

Voglio che tu sia solo mio / mia. (I want you to be only mine.)

Five hours after Reborn had left him Vito had abundantly been woken up by the frantic call of his head employee and motel manager Kawaguchi Ryoka who began screaming at him as soon as he picked up the phone.

"V-SAN WHAT SHOULD I DO! DINO-SAMA JUST CALLED AND ASKED FOR A RESERVATION AT THE MOTEL FOR A TWO WEEK STAY! HE'S EVEN REQUESTED THAT YOU STAY WITH HIM DURING HIS WHOLE STAY!"

At this Vito groaned in annoyance. "Ryoka-chan remind that damn asshole that it's against the rules to keep a worker personally for more than 3 days in a row and also tell him if he still wants me he'll have to wait till the fucking sun is up!"

"B...but Vvvvvv-san he's already here!"

Vito's eyes opened in alarm at this and he grit his teeth before cursing his way out his bed. "Give him the rule book to read while I get there and don't give him the keys until then alright."

A shaky 'Hai' came from the other end of the phone before Vito quickly hung up to write a note for Nana.

Got an urgent call from work. Won't be back for a few days. -V-

He stuck the note onto the fridge before racing out the house to the motel. Cursing as he felt the aftermath of yesterday come with the sudden withdraw of adrenaline Vito panted his way up the stairs and felt the undeniable urge to pummel Dino to the ground as he saw the blonde's cheery smile.

"You...fucking asshole...just had to...wake me up for a fricking reservation did you..." He growled venomously as he snatched the key out Ryoka's hands and dragged the blonde up to their room.

Dino made no sign of any protests and followed Vito quite willingly into the soft bed. He would have taken it as a invitation had it not been for the shaking sigh the brunette let out as he sunk into the silk covers of the bed. "Do me a favor and go to sleep for a while idiot."

Dino did just that but sneakily pulled Vito closer towards him as he did so. Unknowingly the brunette was drawn to the new warmth that surrounded him and snuggled closer to the core of the heat. Both males slept peacefully for once in each others arms until Vito was once again woken by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello..."

"Ciaossu Vito. Dame Tsuna got two new family members. Remember Bianchi's brother and Tsuyoshi's son?"

"Lavina's boy and Takeshi?"

"Yep. Gokudera is determined to become Tsuna's right hand man while Yamamoto thinks he's playing a mafia game wih us. We're lucky to have recruited so quickly but dame Tsuna is still refusing to become Vongola 10th."

"Hmm he'll come around."

"He'd better or he'll be answering to me."

"So manly~ I think I may fall for you Reborn-chan~."

"Stick with the bucking bronco in your bed Vito."

"How...never mind so is that all you need to tell me or is there a more plausible reason for you to have woken me up at 12 in the afternoon?"

"A present for my old pupil since his partner seems to have not noticed the erection he's hiding under the sheets."

Just as Vito was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about the brunette snapped the phone shut and ripped the covers off of the blonde beside him. Sure enough there was a huge bulge in his trousers which Vito was more than happy to help with. Thinking of the face the blonde would make as he woke up to Vito sucking off on him would be worth all the bother of it and nothing pleased Vito more than to see Dino's vivid expressions.

Quickly Vito began to undress himself and just for the fun of it took out a bottle of lubrication and a huge bead vibrater from one of the draws. He'd used toys many times with other customers but never with Dino and again the blonde's face would be worth it.

Vito squeezed the lube generously over his fingers and shoved them deeply into his entrance. The pain was quick to come but he was used to it and with all the motel's lubes containing a small dose of aphrodisiac in them it wasn't long before all the pain faded away and Vito was left moaning shamelessly as he pumped both his front and back together. When he could get four fingers into his entrance Vito took out the vibrater and smeared some lube on it before pushing the fig sized beads inside of him one by one. The sensation wasn't a new one but as the last of the 7 beads were inserted inside of him and he turned on the vibrater Vito couldn't help but shiver at the aching feeling it created. Vito's mind went partly blank as the sensation began to overwhelm him and with a wet smirk on his lips he turned his attention to the now fully awake blonde.

"Like what you see~" Vito teased crawling over to Dino's side of the bed and capturing the blonde's dry lips with his sopping wet ones. Dino let out a low groan as their lips parted and a hand slipped into his open trousers, pumping at his exposed erection.

"Fuck...Vito you're...going to make me come!" Dino growled trying to get Vito to stop before he reached his limit. He was unsuccessful as Vito only pumped harder and also began to lick at his cock. Just as the blonde was about to come Vito pulled away from him and sent a devious smirk at Dino's distressed face. "It's your turn to make me feel good Chiavarone."

Dino's lips curved into an equally devilish smirk and with it he pinned the brunette down underneath him and stuck his fingers into Vito's twitching entrance. It wasn't hard for Dino to get Vito to submit after that as even the tiniest movement from his fingers pushed the vibrater deeper into Vito's hole. It annoyed Dino that the toy could make Vito feel this good when he could never. He roughly fumbled around the inside of Vito to find the ring attached to the end of the vibrater. Slowly Dino began to pull the toy out of Vito but as the first and second beads got stuck half way before being forced out Dino got frustrated and drew it out with one hard tug. As the vibrater was pulled out of him Vito let of a shrill scream before it was muffled by Dino's soft lips. The blonde slowly lowered Vito's open entrance onto his cock and shuddered as the brunette suddenly squeezed onto him while releasing.

"M...more...faster...harder I don't care...just stir me up Chiavarone...thrust it into me..." Vito whispered sluttily into Dino's ear with his wet tongue nibbling seductively at the blonde's earlobe.

Dino did as Vito asked and began to ram violently into Vito savoring every inch of the brunette as he began to taste him all over with his mouth fondle Vito's rosey pink nipples in his mouth.

"N...nuhg...not there...don't...touch me there..." Vito moaned.

Dino just smirked at this and playfully nipped at Vito's reddening nipples while continuing to thrust into the trembling brunette. He felt Vito's sharp nails dig into him as he thrust one finale time before releasing himself. When he felt the brunette's hold slack he looked over and saw Vito had passed out.

"I guess I was a bit too rough." Dino said softly pulling out of Vito and laying the brunette down onto some spare sheets and cuddled him close.


End file.
